Hook meets Aradia
by Fantasy-Mania31
Summary: Aradia, from my other TSS story. What happens if Hook accidentally goes to Aradia's window, instead of Wendy's house? The Pirates never knew what hit them. Rated for scurvy talk


**Hi, peoples! I was at my computer (where else would I be, now that school's done for the year?) and I was thinking, _what if I had more than one crossover for my character, Aradia(_main character from _A Witchy Way to Go)?_**

**And so I started thinking up really cool, magical movies, comics, and tv shows that Aradia could fit in. I searched YouTube, and I looked at the second Peter pan movie!**

**I tell you, my friends, my brain started to whirl like crazy!**

**So, I wondered, what would happen if Captain Hook accidentally went to the States instead of London when he was looking for Wendy?...

* * *

**

**I DON'T OWN PETER PAN, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, EXCEPT FOR ARADIA AND HER GANG OF PEOPLE!  
**

* * *

I was practicing a levitation spell one night, a…_Tuesday_ night, yeah. Same ol', same ol', you know? Susie just left, and I was bored out of my mind. I looked through my spellbooks in search of some magical relief. I made myself a circle of salt and got my altar out on the floor.

"I call upon the Goddess to bless this night, and with this salt, I purify this circle," I whispered. I spread my arms out wide, and embraced the wild feeling! I looked at the candle on the altar, and the wick came alight. I waved my fingers at it, and a ball of fire came towards them. I held it in my palm, and clamped my fist around it.

Poof. Gone. Nothing. It was simply my energy returning to my body. I sang an old Celtic chant for a power draw, and it left me breathless!

I grounded myself, limiting the amount of magic I took in. I concentrated on the different stones I had placed on the altar, and though,

_Light as air!_

They hovered off the ground, and started spinning.

Fast

Faster

Fastest!

"Aradia!" my mom's voice shattered my concentration, and the rocks fell to the floor.

"_Mother_! I was in the middle of a power chant!" I called after her.

"Did you even notice the _time_, young lady?" She appeared in my doorway with her arms folded.

"Why? I-" I glanced at the cock mounted on my wall. Ten forty-five.

"Oh."

" 'Oh' is right. Pack it up, Little Witchy," she smiled and headed downstairs.

I've always hated that nickname.

After I cleaned up and took a loooooooooong relaxing shower, I jumped on my bed and just crashed. I hadn't realized how tired I really was!

"Aradia, don't forget to lock your window. I don't believe you did after you, ah, _yelled_ at that girl on the other side of the street," Mom gave me that look again, "I believe you referred to her as a, 'soulless life hating bitch.' Am I right?" I grinned sheepishly at her.

"Yeah, you have the gist of it, I guess…" She was right, but then again, it was Berdine, who had just recently spread a rumor that I'd slept with her boyfriend. At least mom didn't notice that I hexed her with chicken pox.

"Goodnight," and she closed the door behind her.

Lock a second-story window? Puh-leez. Who'd be dumb enough to break into _our_ house in the first place?

I turned off my light and zonked out.

…

* * *

A shape soared over the clouds through the night. It sailed beautifully, like a hawk in search of its prey.

You could say it _was_ a hawk, in a sense. It had its own prey to catch.

But this was no bird.

It was a ship.

"Smee!" a voice rang throughout the vessel, "_Smee!_"

"Yes, Cap'n!" a short, bearded man ran across the deck, over to a tall, black-maned figure.

"Is everything at the ready?" the tall man asked.

"Yes, Cap'n," the small man replied.

"Good," the tall man smiled, "I hate to be unprepared for a _long_ overdue reunion among _friends!_"

…

* * *

_Tap_.

Mmh, so sleepy…zzz…

_Click. Tap tap._

Zzz…too…tired….

_Click. _

_WHOOSHHH!_

"AH!" I jolted upright at the sound of my window opening.

To see that the screen was gone as well.

"Ah, shit…" I closed the window, _locked_ it, and fell back on my bed.

_Creak._

"_Damn_ it!" I put my pillow over my head and back onto my lap in frustration! Gotta be a stupid storm or something. I sat up and looked at the window.

I heard something from behind me this time, swinging my head around-

"Hello, Wendy," came an accented male voice. There was a large group of cutthroat men in my room.

"HOLY SH-" Something was put over my mouth with rough hands.

"MMPH!" I yelled though the cloth, and put my hands on the arm. _Hot_, I thought, and the arm pulled away.

"AHHH! MY ARM!" The man smacked his arm hard.

"_Who are you?_" I demanded the men, "_Fucking perverts!"_ I raised my arms to start casting, and-

"Why, Wendy, such _language! _Don't you recognize me?" the guy with a red coat and black hair smugly asked. I just stared at him with a sarcastic smile.

"_Listen_, Bitch: I dunno who the hell this _Wendy_ chic is, but I _do_ know that you have five seconds to move your asses _out!_" I growled at them, "and FYI, get better costumes, you look like a homo.

"Three times three

Back to you

Three times three

Back to you

Three times three

Back to y-"

"Aradia!" my mom in her robe burst in. She screeched when she saw the men, and got into witch mode.

"_I am protected by your might,_

_O gracious Goddess, day and night_."

My mom swiftly chanted the protection spell, and then joined me in _my_ chant.

"Three times three back to you

Three times three

Back to YOU!"

The men backed up in fear and pain: the spell was taking affect. I smiled at them, and I could tell they saw the twinkle in my witchy eyes.

"It's a demon girl! Don't look at her eyes!" one yelled. The leader there, the one who addressed me as Wendy, looked the most frightened of the bunch.

"What are you?" he said through his teeth. I grinned with pleasure.

"Stuff happens when you break into a household full of witches, you know?"

And then my circle stones that I had set aside came to life, hovering off the ground, and spinning, spinning, _spinning!_ I chanted a hex and pointed to the crew, and they flew after them as they scurried out the window!

"London sure has changed!" cried the short, plump man with the striped shirt.

"London?" I blurted out, "You think you're in _London?_ Oh, for the luvva- _this is Illinois, you morons! _As in, AMERICA?" The stones pelted them harder. I could hear lovely shouts of pain and anger outside my window.

"SMEE!" came the leader's voice. I sent one last wave of magic at them, smiling.

_SLAM!_

The window shut, and suddenly it was quiet again. I looked up at my mom, who was giving me her look again.

"Did you lock the window like I asked?"

_D'oh!

* * *

_**So, whaddya think? This is just a little one-shot, so I'm not adding on to it. If you've never read _A Witchy Way to go, _and you have no clue who Aradia was, please go to my homepage and check it out!**

** ~Fantasy~  
**


End file.
